godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Pelaez
|image = Lily Pelaez (3).jpg |caption = Lily Pelaez in The Return of Godzilla |species = Human |nationality = Filipino |occupation = Student |relationships = Diana Santiago (cousin) Nicole dela Cruz (close friend) Louise Ocampo (friend) Kathleen Gonzales (friend) Annalyn Diaz (friend) Nina Evangelista (friend) Chelsea dela Rosa (friend) Cecilia Perez (friend) |firstappearance = ''The Return of Godzilla'' |played = Gabbi Garcia}} Lily Pelaez is a character played by Gabbi Garcia and also one of the main protagonists in the Reiwa series that first appeared in the 2018 Godzilla film, The Return of Godzilla. History Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla Now living in the city of Manila with Diana, Lily has been joining beauty pageants since she was 7 years old as it is her dream. In 2018, she joins into another beauty pageant with Diana, and meets Cecilia, with them becoming friends. On February 14, Valentine's Day, while attempting to rescue Lily, Cecilia was killed. Because Lily was the only person that saw who killed Cecilia, the Philippines' Department of Justice insists that she should enter their Witness Protection Program, but she refused. Two weeks later, Lily was kidnapped while in Rizal Park, Manila with Diana and Kathleen, and is taken hostage at the Manila City Hall, but her close friend Nicole manages to rescue Lily. Godzilla emerges from Mount Makiling, with the Philippine government ordering the force evacuation of Metro Manila. However, the President invited Lily to come into the Presidental Palace during their emergency press briefing, which she accepts. The emergency press briefing is held during Godzilla's rampage through Taguig and Makati, with the American and Japanese governments trying to delay Godzilla from entering Manila. During the live broadcast, Lily tells to the public who killed Cecilia, which turns out to be congressman Vince Carazo, who is already being known for his corruption on several projects. Because his actions now exposed, Vince takes Lily hostage and kills Kathleen, while injuring Annalyn, Godzilla enters Manila as well after the American and Japanese forces failed on stopping Godzilla. Nicole, who is already injured after fighting her sister Ella, follows them and tries to save Lily once again. The presence of civilians in the battle area causes the loss of some Maser Cannons after Torre de Manila was partially destroyed. After being blocked off by the military on Taft Avenue, Lily is able to escape into Jones Bridge, with Nicole also arriving at the same time. As the two try to escape the bridge, Lily is killed. Her remains was found two days after Godzilla's attack. Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion In 2019, the City Government of Manila began a rehabilitation project to "restore" the Jones Bridge to its near-original design using Beaux-Arts architecture similar to that of Pont Alexandre III in Paris, and the return of the three original sculptures as part of the Rebuild Manila project. The bridge is also being officially renamed as the Lily Pelaez Memorial Bridge. Death She was killed during the events of The Return of Godzilla, while attempting to escape from Vince and Godzilla. Gallery Lily Pelaez.jpg Lily Pelaez (2).png Lily with Diana.jpg|Lily Pelaez (left) with Diana Santiago (right) Trivia * She also appears in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion through flashbacks. Category:Characters (Meesmoth) Category:Deceased